The invention relates to an electromagnetically actuated directional control valve.
Such an electromagnetically actuated directional control valve, in which a longitudinally movable control slider can be brought into different switching positions by a resetting device and at least one magnet, is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,648. The resetting device is constructed in such a way that a spring plate and a restoring spring are assigned to each front side of the control slider and, in a three-position valve construction, center the control slider in a central position. A deflection in opposite directions can be effected by means of actuating two magnets. Each magnet comprises a pressure tube. An armature is guided in the interior of the latter, which interior is filled with pressure medium. A disadvantage in this construction consists in that the restoring springs and the spring plates are structural component parts which are separate from the valve housing and from the magnets and must be dealt with separately and installed carefully when assembling the magnets at the valve housing, which increases the assembly cost. Such separate parts can also be lost or incorrectly installed when exchanging a magnet. Further, this construction can have a disadvantageous effect on the overall length of the magnet valve.
Further, a magnet valve in which a valve bush with annular flange is undetachably held at the base of a magnet housing by means of flanging is known from DE-PS 33 07 554. If this magnet housing comprising a valve bush is assembled with a valve housing, tensions in the structural component parts, which could otherwise occur as a result of angular deviations of the longitudinal axes of the magnet and valve bush, are prevented. A resetting device comprising a spring plate is not provided in this patent.
Further, it is known from DE-OS 23 17 495 to hold individual structural components in a magnet valve so as to be undetachable by means of flanged connections in other structural components. This magnet valve is constructed as a seat valve and has no resetting device comparable to that of a directional control valve.